Joyeu
Joyeu is the last Ruby Dragon and the second dragon that Lief awakened. History Vow with Doran In Secrets of Deltora, Doran spotted Joyeu saving a fishing boat from a sea serpent, which she took as prey. He met her again at Dragon's Nest, though unlike his encounters with the other dragons, their conversation was not recorded, except for a little bit, where Doran congratulates her on saving the boat, and she states that she hardly noticed the boat, she was simply intent on getting her next meal. Doran later learned from the Ralads that there were no more than two ruby dragons left. At some point after this, Doran sought Joyeu out again and convinced her to hide away and sleep until the king of Deltora woke her. She also promised him that she would not enter any other dragon's territory should she wake up first. ''Dragon's Nest Lief, Barda, and Jasmine searched out Joyeu after Fidelis, the dragon of the topaz, refused to help them destroy the Sister of the East, due to it being in Ruby territory. It initially seemed that Joyeu had gone on a rampage, killing the guards accompanying the trio and the Capricon, Rolf, they saved. This dragon was later revealed to have been none other than Rolf, the Sister's guardian, in disguise. At the Dragon's Nest, the real Joyeu finally arrived, killing Rolf (once again in his dragon form). She then aided Lief in destroying the Sister of the East, freeing her land of the famine. Joyeu gives the group a ride to the edge of her territory the following day. The Sister of the South The ruby dragon reappears when Lief calls her name to help destroy the Gray Tide. She kills the third Ak-Baba, snapping its neck between her jaws. Upon the Tide's destruction, Joyeu remains in Del for a short time, during which she reveals why the Capricon's city, Capra, the remains of which Broome is built on, was destroyed. The Capricons had been stealing live ruby dragon eggs, hollowing them out, and using them as lanterns. Despite repeated warnings by the dragons, the proud Capricons refused to stop, and the dragons destroyed the city. Lindal, who had assumed the Capricons were innocent victims, apologized on behalf of her people. Joyeu accepted and made a vow that so long as neither she nor her kin were harmed, she will never harm a human in Ruby territory. Joyeu was also present at Lief and Jasmines Wedding. Physical appearance Like the other dragons, she has large wings and spikes in a row along her spine, and large talons and teeth. Her scales are a ruby red colour, while her underbelly is pale and changes color to match the color of the sky. Personality Joyeu doesn't display many unique characteristics, but is loyal to her oath to Doran the Dragonlover, like most of her fellow dragons. She seems to be fairly respectful and peace-loving, as she proposed the oath of peace she made with Lindal. Joyeu also seems to be relatively personable, actually staying in Topaz territory for a short time, though even she felt uncomfortable. Abillities Relationships Relatives Joyeu has no relatives since he is the last of the Ruby Dragons. Trivia *While a ruby dragon seems to appear on the cover of Joyeu's debut novel, ''Dragon's Nest, it is in fact Rolf disguised as a dragon. Real ruby dragons (along with all other dragons) have underbelies that match the color of the sky and camoflage them during flight. *Joyeu's name is similar to "joyeux", a French word meaning "happy," and the the Ruby is the symbol of happiness. References See also Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Minor Characters